Communicate
by AUSTENFAN19
Summary: Bella has always been different. At the age of 8 she stopped talking. After being shipped to her dad's house and meeting a young dancer named Alice, she learns that she never needed 'help' as her mother always said, she just needed a little inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I tapped my fingers lightly across the table and my mother sighed, "I cannot deal with this any longer Bella."

Surprised, I raised my eyes to her face, she looked exhausted. She had spent seventeen years trying to open up to me and I never gave her an inch, I knew how much it hurt her but I just never could seem to stop. I didn't understand what she meant?

Seeing my confusion, a small smile graced her face but I could see the desperation and the sadness behind her eyes.

Her eyes fell back to her plate of untouched food as she struggled with what to say. Phil cleared his throat next to her and gently squeezed her shoulder, "Bella, I accepted a job offer in New York and I asked your mother to come with me." I looked back at my mother trying to read her expression, was she really leaving me?

She kept her eyes downcast so I leaned across to touch her hand but she quickly pulled away as if she'd been burned, "Say something Bella! Don't you have anything to say about this?" I pulled my hand back into my lap and I could feel my eyes stinging with the threat of tears.

"Bella, I'm going with Phil to New York but I can't take you with me. That's why I asked your father if you could stay with him until you graduate. You're not getting any better Bella and I can't keep trying", her last few words spoken between sobs.

I glanced back up to her face to find that Phil had wrapped a comforting arm around her but her tear-filled gaze was on me, "I think this will be good for you Bella. The last time you spoke was the day you moved here, perhaps going back to Forks and to your father might help you get better."

She looked at me expectantly as if awaiting my reply, I hated disappointing her every time she made that face but I knew I wouldn't reply. After a minute of waiting, she sighed and stood up and began clearing the table, "I've booked you a flight for Friday honey. That will give you the weekend to settle into Forks before you start school there."

With that she left the room, Phil following shortly after.

It was Monday, which gave me about four days to leave my life here in Phoenix behind.

Most teenagers might have fought against their mother, maybe thrown a tantrum or two, slammed a door or even refused to go. How could anyone expect a teenager to just up and leave their friends and their life?

But I'm not like other teenagers, from the day I was born I could never connect with people which left me socially awkward and afraid of any social situations. When I was eight, my parents divorced and my mother took me to Phoenix with her, as soon as I left I never spoke another word, not that I really spoke much before. My mother has spent years trying to get me to open up, be the daughter she always wanted who would go shopping with her, who she could spoil; she never knew she'd end up with a socially awkward mute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke, expecting to see the early morning rays pouring in behind the curtains but instead I could hear the light patter of rain against the window and my room was still darkly lit.

The rain came as a reminder to where I was; I was in Forks and today was my first day at Forks High. I had arrived late Friday night and found Charlie, my father, waiting for me by his cruiser. He pulled me in for a one-armed hug and mumbled a small hello. From what I had learned from the weekend is that Charlie was not particularly verbal either, he said what needed to be said and nothing further, I had a feeling we could get along just fine.

I lay in bed for a few minutes wondering if I could get away with skipping the first day, I knew I wouldn't do it. I had never skipped school in my life, there never seemed to be anything more interesting to do with my day.

After quickly showering and changing into a dark pair of skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt I stood in front of the mirror, I wouldn't stand out in this, I never stood out anyway, I was completely average and that's how I liked it.

I had long dark brown wavy hair that hung at my waist and brown eyes. My body was small and my skin was pale, almost translucent.

After my brief inspection I made my way downstairs and into the red truck Charlie had given me as a welcome present. I was very grateful and my mind had battled as to whether I should say "thankyou" but as always I stayed silent, giving him a large smile instead. It didn't appear to bother him too much, mum must have warned him.

The morning drizzle did nothing to impede on my ride to school and I made it in before most students had arrived. The school was easy enough to understand with only a few building to manage my way around and the day passed relatively smoothly. A few students tried to make conversation with me but after pretty much ignoring them, most people gave up trying. By lunch it had spread around school that I was a bitch and not worth chatting to. I had already decided that I didn't want to go to the lunchroom, crowded rooms had always made me nervous and I knew someone would try and talk to me so I decided instead to go to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Follwing the hallway to the library I passed an open room where a song was pouring out, curiously I popped my head into it and found the most glorious sight I had ever laid my eyes upon.

A small girl spun lightly on her toes, her black hair flying around with her; it had me captivated and I unconsciously begun to draw closer. The beautiful girl glanced up to the mirror in front of her, gasping when she found me only a few feet away from her. She lost her balance and fell backwards onto the floor.

Rushing over I threw myself to the floor next to her, desperately hoping I didn't hurt this angel. As I knelt next to her, she looked up and into my eyes.

My heart begun to pound and a flood of emotions overcame me, I didn't even know this angel's name and yet I could feel that my heart no longer belonged to me, it belonged to my tiny raven-haired angel.

She whimpered and I could see the same emotions swimming behind her eyes, she felt it too. I reached forward and took her tiny warm hand in mine, I whimpered myself at the feeling of her skin against mine, I would be forever happy to just hold her hand.

My angel was beautiful, a goddess. I had never thought much of attraction before this moment, I had never been attracted to anyone until her. Every part of me felt consumed by her, I wanted every part of her; I wanted to make her mine.

She was so tiny but had the largest blue eyes I had ever seen, they were her most dominant feature and they were beautiful, they were pools of emotion that I would never tire of seeing. Her skin, like mine, was pale and it was perfect; I reached my other hand to caress her face and she closed her eyes as I delicately ran my fingers over her cheeks.

Her face was small and heart shaped, framed with black silky hair. Her nose was button-like and small and sat above a small set of lips. I couldn't help my eyes from trailing downwards to look at the rest of my angel, her shirt was incredibly snug and I could feel my body reacting to the sight of how her breasts curved. She wore no bra underneath her shirt and I almost growled at the sight of her nipple hardening under my stare. If I just reach forward I knew I could touch them...

The shrill sound of a bell brought me back to reality, startled my hand snapped back out of hers. I glanced back up to her face and found her smiling, she jumped up and grabbed her bag that sat against the wall. She begun heading towards the door but just before leaving she turned, "I'm Alice by the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lightheaded, I made my way to Biology; I arrived a few minutes after the bell and after receiving a small lecture on tardiness from the teacher was told I was to be seated next to a Ms Cullen.

"Ms Cullen, please raise your hand", a small pale hand rose from the back of the room and my heart begun to pound. Alice was here, my angel was in my class and I was going to sit next to her.

Reaching the desk I found Alice doodling in a notepad, a small smile sat on her face.

I sat down and continued staring at her, once the teacher began his class she glanced up and smiled, her smile was beautiful and I never wanted it to end, I would be the happiest woman alive if I could get her to smile like that every day.

"Bella" she whispered and I almost crumbled at the sound of my name from her lips. We continued staring at each other until the bell sounded the end of class.

"What class do you have next?" I handed her my schedule and another beautiful smile graced her face. "Do you care much about P.E? she asked looking rather mischievous, I shook my head confused, "then come with me."

She took my hand and began leading me towards the exit, I knew that even if she wasn't leading me I would have followed her anyway.

The doors opened out to e open field of the school which was surrounded by the green woods of Forks. Casting me a beautiful smile she began running across the field. She was beautiful.

I followed behind her and quickly caught up. Once we reached the forest edge she slowed to a walk, we silently made our way through the trees.

We made it to a small clearing in the woods where a soft patch of grass lay and hundreds of flowers spread across it. Alice immediately ran over and threw herself onto the grass.

My breath caught at the sight of her, it had me immobile for a few minutes drinking her in. She sat up and patted the spot next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We lay silently looking up at the trees for a while until I rolled over to lay on my side so I could see my angel.

She looked utterly breathtaking. Most people would say that a beautiful person made them speechless but for me, it was the complete opposite. She made we want to speak, to tell her how I felt, to scream her name in joy to the world.

Her shirt had ridden up leaving a slither of skin exposed, the sight of it left my mouth dry and on its own accord my hand reached over and caressed it.

A loud gasp escaped her and my eyes flew upwards to her face in fear of rejection, instead I was met with her beautiful eyes on my face, swimming with desire.

Turning onto her side, Alice reached over and placed her warm palm upon my cheek, I sighed at the feeling of content her touch instilled in me. "Alice" I sighed, the first word I had spoken in 9 years and it was the most important word I ever needed.

"You speak?" my angel asked, instead of looking confused she looked happy at my voice, "for you" I whispered.

With that I leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon her lips, what was only meant as a chaste kiss erupted something inside of me. It seemed to do the same to her as she moaned into my mouth and reached a hand up into my hair.

My body was burning with pure desire for this angel and I rolled her over onto her back.

Our kissing became very passionate and I could taste the sweet cherry flavour on her lips, which only fuelled my desire. My tongue snaked out and traced her lips seeking entrance. She quickly granted it and with a moan my tongue began tracing her own.

My hand traced its way down her face, down the smooth column of her neck and down her side, I then fingering the bottom on her shirt.

My lips broke away from hers and I looked into her eyes, asking for permission, "please" she whimpered.

With that, I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off.

The sight of her naked had me almost weak at the knees, I could feel my arousal growing each second I was with her.

Her breasts were absolutely breathtaking, they were small but still curved and round, I reached forward and they fit perfectly into my hand. Her nipples were completely hardened and so I leaned in to capture one in my mouth.

A loud moan erupted from my angel and her hands flew into my hair to hold me there; I began sucking on her nipple moaning at the feel of it in my mouth.

I began lightly flicking Alice's nipple with my tongue and listened to her whimpers of enjoyment, I switched to the other nipple and used my hand to caress the other.

After working with her nipples I kissed my way down her smooth soft stomach until I reached the edge of her skirt. I could almost smell her arousal.

I swiftly removed her skirt and was awarded with the sight of my angel in a small pink pair of underwear.

I kissed up her inner thigh and smiled at the prize awaiting me, she was so wet her underwear was completely drenched.

Annoyed at the barrier between us I removed them quickly and with no hesitation ran my tongue up her slit.

Alice moaned and bucked her hips upward, I whimpered at the taste of her sweetness, it was like the best candy I had ever had.

Holding down her hips I traced my tongue upward and found her clit and traced around it with my tongue. As I continued flicking her clit, I freed one hand and began stroking her inner thigh. I used my fingers to part her lips and slide a finger inside of her. My angel cried out and began moaning even louder.

She was so tight I could barely fit a second finger but soon enough pumping both my index and middle finger into her. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers and then gently sucked on her clit and continued licking it as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When she had calmed down from her high I pulled on her skirt and shirt then climbed back up into the spot next to me. I lay down and pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her.

She sighed and lay her head in the crook of my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alice and I continued lying in our meadow until the sun begun to set. Even then we were reluctant to move from our spot.

The feel of her soft warm body in my arms was like nothing I had ever experienced before and the idea of it ending was simply heartbreaking.

Despite my reluctance, with the sun setting the temperature had begun to lower and I could feel my angel begin to shiver.

With a small kiss on her head I pulled myself and my angel up but and quickly took off my sweatshirt and handed it to her.

We quickly made our way back to the school never letting go of our hands which were clasped tightly between us.

Once we reached the parking lot, I was overcome with sadness as not being able to keep my angel with me, she looked absolutely heartbroken but I placed a kiss upon her forehead and held her close, "tomorrow" I whispered.

With that, she climbed into her car and drove off. As her car sped off I whimpered at the sudden feelings of loneliness I was left with, "take care of my heart" I gently whispered "I left it with you."

I drove home replaying the day in my mind, it had been absolutely perfect and I smiled at the thought of being able to see her tomorrow.

I don't remember the last time I felt truly happy, ever showed any true emotion like this. Being closed off to the world left me with very little to share, I had always thought life had never brought me anything worth being excited about but now I felt as though my heart would burst with happiness. How could one girl invoke such strong feelings in me?

Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway when I returned home which meant he was still at work. I was almost saddened by this, almost as if I had been hoping he was home so that I could share my news with him. This feeling was so foreign and yet it put a smile upon my face. Perhaps it wasn't impossible for me to someday open up to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I traced my reflection in the mirror then splashed a little water on face.

I had awoken this morning feeling as though everything I had experienced yesterday was just a dream, I couldn't remember anything about the school or the people I had met; all I could think or see was her. My angel.

My sleep had not erased the intense feelings I had felt yesterday for Alice, though it did leave me a little confused. Not once had I questioned the connection we shared or why she was the only person I had ever wanted to open up to.

I didn't even know anything about my angel yet not one part of me regretted what we had done. I couldn't ever regret it, it was the day I finally came alive.

I knew, however, that we needed to slow things down. I wanted to get to know Alice, what she liked or disliked and whether she had any siblings. I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted to be a part of her life and I wanted her to be a part of mine though she was already a part of me.

I glanced back up at the mirror and grimaced at what I saw staring back at me. I had always known there was nothing special about me, I was always just average but today perhaps what I had been missing all along, I looked sick. My skin was pale and washed out and the skin below my eyes was a deep purple, it reminded me of how my mother looked, exhausted.

I could always see how much my presence took its toll on my mother but I had never noticed how much it had taken its toll on me. Life was simply draining me but how could it be when I had never even really lived.

The drive to school was silent, though it always was. I had never noticed or been bothered by this before so why was I now?

As I pulled into the parking my eyes immediately sought out a small figure standing against a silver Volvo, the sadness I had felt earlier vanished completely as every part of me screamed to get back to my angel.

She stood by my door as I climbed out, a small smile on her lips. A part of me wanted to just grab her and throw her into my truck and drive off with her but I knew I had to force that part of me back.

I slid my hand down her arm feeling the bumps rise at my touch and then clasped her hand in mine. A small sigh slid out between her lips. "I missed you" she whispered, her large doe eyes seeking mine. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, my silent way of saying that I had missed her too. I could see by the way her eyes lit up that she understood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day progressed rather slowly, I had pondered over changing into all of Alice's classes but I knew that it would be far more difficult to get anything done if I did so I chose logic over my heart.

My angel had invited me to join her for lunch though she hadn't told me whether she sat alone or not.

Entering the lunch room, my nerves hit me like a wrecking ball, there were so many people here it almost made me sick. Glancing around I found her, she sat at a table at the back with four other students, and this did not help to calm my nerves.

I pushed on, clenching my fists together tightly.

Her table chatted animatedly as I walked towards them. Alice was smiling beautifully and emitted the most beautiful laugh in response to something. I already liked these people; anyone who could make my angel laugh like that was good in my books.

Conversation stopped as I arrived at the table and I could feel my face heating up as they all began examining me.

Alice smiled, "guys, this is Bella, Bella these are my siblings." I gave them all a small wave and a smile and took the empty seat Alice was pointing me to.

_So they're all siblings? _I thought. I glanced round, apart from Alice there were three boys and one girl.

The other girl was gorgeous, the kind of girl that would make any girl envious of, the kind that would attract male attention anywhere she went. She had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes, her skin was smooth and a golden brown and considering the climate of Forks it had probably been done artificially.

The boys at the table were all rather handsome; they could probably attract female attention wherever they went.

The largest of the three was rather intimidating at first glance but the large grin that sat on his face and the dimples on his cheeks told me otherwise. He sat with his arm around the beautiful blonde girl, and on his other side was a smaller blonde boy with a lazy grin on his face. The last boy was tall with reddish-brown hair and unlike the others at the table who stared at me, his gaze was focused on the food in front of him which he was picking apart with his long pale fingers.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward" Alice said bringing my attention back to her, "although we've grown up together most of us are adopted."

My angel and I spent a couple of minutes just smiling at one another. What had I ever done to deserve such good fortune?

I turned back with a smile to Alice family but instead found three unsmiling faces staring back at me. Edward, with the reddish hair, continued staring at his food but Jasper, next to him was staring at me curiously, almost as if examining me. It was the looks I received from Emmett and Rosalie that threw me a little, Emmett looked almost as if he was sizing me up but Rosalie was glaring at me. Confused I turned my attention back to my small angel next to me who was watching me.

Suddenly, Rosalie pushed her chair back and stormed out of the lunch room, Emmett trailing along with their bags behind her. Jasper, left soon after.

I could feel the sting of tears as the rejection I just felt hit home. I had done nothing to them and yet they reacted to my presence as if I had done something wrong.

Edward then reached over and squeezed Alice's hand that lay on the table, offered me a small smile then like his siblings, left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was so confused. I had never liked meeting people or even really caring of people liked me and when I finally wanted and needed a group of people to like me, they hated me instead.

A warm touch upon my cheek drew me from my thoughts and I glanced down at my angel who in worry at my complete silence had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. With a small smile, I used my thumb to smooth it out again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, capturing my hand in hers. I spent a second revelling in its softness before gently lifting her hand to my face and placing a small kiss upon it.

She understood. I could see by the calm expression she held that she understood. She wasn't bothered by my lack of speech, she was barely fazed. We didn't need words between us, I could get everything I needed to know from her expressions and her touch.

"I don't know what this is between us, Bella but I know that I never want it to end. I've known you a day and yet I know you're the one for me, you're my...soul mate" Alice whispered, leaning into me.

I knew exactly what she meant, from the minute I had seen her dancing beautifully yesterday I had known that she was all I needed, all I had ever needed.

I squeezed her hand gently in response causing the beautiful smile to appear on her face like it had yesterday. I couldn't help but smile back.

We continued simply holding hands and silently eating our lunch until the bell rang and we made our way to biology.

Once we were seated I put my plan into action. I wanted to know more about my angel but I knew I wasn't quite ready to speak just yet. So I opened up my notebook and scribbled down a question

_What's your full name?_

She looked surprised by the note but a smile spread across her face when she realised what I wanted.

_Mary Alice Cullen. You?_

_Isabella Marie Swan. _

We continued on in this manner throughout the lesson. There were so many questions I had for her and I wanted to know everything about her.

I had learned that she loved to dance and she had been dancing since she joined a ballet class when she was four.

I learned that she was the youngest of all the Cullen siblings and her brothers were very protective of her. I was happy at this news; I liked knowing that she would be kept safe.

Every single piece of new information I learned about her was fascinating. There was nothing about Alice that I didn't like.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was a little saddened at the thought of not being able to continue my questions in P.E class but the thought that I could still be with Alice kept my spirits up a little.

We arrived at the changing rooms a little late and most of the girls were already finished changing.

My heart began to pound as I watched my angel slowly strip off her shirt, my mouth almost watering at the sight of her smooth skin.

My legs carried me towards my angel as if I had no control over them and I reached out and ran my hands down the smooth skin of her back. She sighed and leaned back into me.

My body was screaming at me to take her, to please her like I had yesterday but I knew I couldn't. Not just because we were at school and could be found at any second but also because I knew we had to slow down. We had the rest of our lives to fulfil that need we had for one another, we were in no rush.

Sighing, I placed a kiss upon her shoulder and stepped away. Touching her was not helping my control.

She turned around with a rejected look on her face trying to read my emotions. She must have understood because she gave me her usual small smile.

The class was as I expected rather boring and I spent most of the period on the bleachers with Alice. We couldn't pass notes as we had in biology so Alice instead simply told me stories about her and her family.

I could see the adoring expression she held when she spoke of her family. She loved them very much and from the stories she told, it sounded as though they were all very close.

It was then I decided, I needed to learn to speak again, to open up and live my life. Although the thought terrified me, I focused on the idea of someday being able to be a normal couple with Alice. I could take her home to meet my father and the three of us would have dinner together and she would take me to meet her parents. These images were so wonderful, I wanted to be the girl I saw in them but I knew it wouldn't be easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I arrived home after school to find Charlie already there.

After giving him a small wave I headed upstairs to my room. As soon as I entered a smile fell upon my face, there in the corner of the room was an old dusty piano.

I hadn't even asked Charlie for this, I wouldn't have even thought to.

I began playing piano at a very young age and continued even after I left Forks with my mother. It had always been my outlet, how I expressed myself and my emotions, my way of speaking without words.

When I was fifteen, Phil moved in with my mother and I stopped playing. His living with us felt like a breach of my privacy and I never wanted to share such a part of me with a stranger. Playing piano was how I had always opened up in my own way but I didn't want to open up to Phil.

I felt an immense amount of gratitude towards Charlie for this, he was able to communicate and understand me better than my mother ever did.

I ran downstairs quickly to the living room where Charlie sat watching the game; I knelt quickly at his side and placed my hand upon his.

"Liked your present eh?" he asked, his moustache twitched with the mischievous little smile he tried to repress. I gave his hand a squeeze, "thank you" I mumbled quietly.

His expression was one of shock; he had not expected me to reply. His breath caught holding back a sob that threatened to escape. He forced it back with a cough and turned back to the game. "Only about twenty minutes left of the game" he grunted officially ending our moment.

With a smile I turned back to the stairs.

Once I began playing, I couldn't seem to stop. I thought it might have taken me a while to get back into it but it was like I had never stopped.

After the game Charlie came and stood in my doorway for a while, I didn't know how long. Time meant nothing while I played.

The smile I could see on Charlie's face made me happy; I hadn't put a smile like that on my parents' faces in a long time. It made my heart swell and my cheeks began to hurt with the smile I held while my fingers ran over the keys.

A lone tear escaped me as I continued playing, all the emotions I had repressed throughout my life seemed to be catching up with me.

My body shook with all the loneliness and sadness I had always felt that consumed me while I played.

I had been numb all my life. I had avoided feeling anything, thinking that it would all be easier to just not feel at all. How could I get hurt when I had no emotion?

I slammed my fists down on the piano in anger. I was done. By never living my life, I had avoided feeling the bad parts but I never completely realised that I had missed out on all the good parts as well. You can't receive rewards if you don't go through the pain.

For the first time in my life, I wanted something better. I wanted it all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the week passed rather quickly, at school I learned more about Alice and I even begun opening up a little more to her.

Nights I spent playing the piano and trying to get a little closer to Charlie. We always ate dinner together then afterwards I would clean up and join him for a while in the living room.

I hadn't spoken since I thanked him for the gift but I knew he could see the change in me. He stayed quiet, however, and didn't push me.

I hadn't told him about Alice yet; I wanted to wait until I could really tell him.

I was rather excited when Friday arrived because Alice had invited me to watch her dance class after school and then in the evening I would take her on a date.

I couldn't wait to see her dance, whenever she spoke of it her beautiful smile would appear. I wanted to experience every part of her life that made her smile like that.

Her dance class was rather small, only about ten students attended. The dancers were all beautiful and elegant but I could not tear my eyes away from my angel.

Her hair was a little wavy from the rain earlier that day and it fell delicately around her head; her cheeks tinged with pink as she and the class begun their stretches.

I resisted the urge to groan as I watched my angel stretch out her legs.

Her shorts were skin-tight and hugged her small hips deliciously. I could see every little curve of her body and when she reached up to stretch, her shirt lifted and the slither of skin above her waist was visible. I bit down on my lip to mask the moan that threatened to escape.

My angel was a temptress.

Between stretches, Alice twisted around and gave me a coy smile. The little vixen knew exactly what she was doing.

For a while, the dancers followed a routine their teacher instructed while an elderly man played the tune to the dance on a large black piano that sat in the corner of the studio.

Alice's instructor then asked my angel to perform the routine she had been practising.

I recognised the song immediately, it was the one she had been dancing to the day I had first met her. I leaned forward in my chair, utterly captivated by my angel. She was hypnotic.

Watching her was torture of the most exquisite kind.

Her dancing was so carefree, as if, in this moment nothing could touch her. Nothing could dampen her spirit.

Joy was emanating from every spin she made and she threw herself across the studio with such ease.

By the end of the routine, Alice had the largest smile on her face as the other dancers crowded around her. Her smile was so infectious, I found myself smiling as well.

Once the class had ended, Alice made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around me. She was so soft and warm and I buried my face into her hair breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

Reluctantly I pulled away because as much as I loved having her in my arms we had the rest of the night to enjoy.


	13. Author's Note

**As irritating as these author's notes can be, I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have given my story a chance. **

**This is only my first fanfiction and I was very nervous as to how to proceed with it but the support is keeping me going with it :D**

**Just wanted to give a little shout out to**

**Evangeline Kathrine: whose comments have put a smile on my face. They were also incredibly insightful and helped me figure out how to keep the story progressing.**

**And**

**tlc125: whose comments are keeping me motivated!**

**Thank you all very much for the feedback.**

**I will hopefully be posting another chapter tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alice sat silently in the seat next to me. The only noise came from the engine of my truck as we drove down a dark road.

I had a faint idea where I was going. I had used Google earlier to find the way but it seemed more difficult in the dark than it had on my computer screen.

It didn't help that my mind felt a little foggy from the sweet scent that radiated off my angel. As soon as she had climbed into my truck her scent enveloped me, more than it normally did.

When I took a breath I could taste her on my tongue, it took all my willpower to keep going knowing that she was so close to be able to really taste her.

I kept my eyes on the road ahead, knowing that if I even glanced at her, my willpower would shatter and our date night would be spent in the back seat of my cab. Although the thought was very appealing I knew we had to get to know each other better.

The sound of crashing waves brought me out of my Alice-induced haze and I stopped the truck. Turning to Alice, I knew I had to admire the breathtaking beauty next to me.

The faint glow of the truck gave her an ethereal quality and caused her skin to become luminescent. My eyes caressed every inch of her face and began following the slope of her neck and I felt my heart begin to beat faster as my eyes reached the swell of her breasts.

I squeezed my thighs together at the thought of what was hidden beneath the soft cotton of her singlet. My examination brought upon me an even more agonising conclusion when two small pebbles appeared underneath the fabric.

A small moan slipped out as I felt my willpower begin to crumble. Why did she have to torture me like this? I couldn't help but wonder if she even owned a bra. The primal part of me hoped she didn't, one less barrier between her rosy buds and my mouth.

My eyes fluttered back up to her face to find her examining my body herself, when she glanced back up I noticed how her eyes had darkened considerably. I knew I wasn't attractive and her scrutiny and examination should have made me feel insecure yet it didn't. It just made me want her even more.

I cleared my throat loudly and smiled at my angel. I leaned into the back of the truck and pulled out the blankets and old lanterns I had brought with me. I placed a small kiss upon Alice's hand and beckoned her to climb out of the truck with me.

We made our way down onto the beach and laid down the blankets. The old lanterns I had found in Charlie's garage supplied a good amount of light.

Once I had laid down, Alice followed curling into my side and pulled over us another blanket.

I nuzzled my face into her soft hair breathing in her smell. Just like in the truck it surrounded me, like a warm caress and I knew I could never want anything more in my life than I did the small angel in my arms. This was heaven, I just knew it.

We lay there silently for a few minutes, I wanted to speak and ask her questions about her life but it just didn't feel right. It was like Alice just understood and she began telling me stories of the mischievous adventures she and Edward had gotten up to as children.

Apparently the two were quite the pranksters as children and she told me all about the pranks they pulled on their family over the years.

A loud laugh escaped me at the image of Rosalie at age 12 who went to use the bathroom and found, Edward had put saran wrap over the toilet seat. She hadn't notice until her feet began to get wet.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so loudly, so freely. It was like when I had played the piano, like a burst of emotion that escapes me that I have no control over and yet the release feels so good.

Alice glanced up at this, the same smile upon her face that she wore dancing. At the sight of us I pulled her up to my level and placed my lips upon hers, pouring all my emotion into it.

Alice whimpered and slid her body on top of mine. She then began peppering small kisses all over my face which made me giggle. I rolled her over and cradled her body beneath me.

There was nothing sexual about our embrace nor even in my thoughts. The only emotions I currently held was pure unadulterated happiness and something almost like love. Love for this girl who I had only recently met yet fitted so perfectly into my life, so perfectly with me.

As I gazed down at the angel lying beneath me, my mind flickered to Plato and his theory on soul mates. I had never believed anything like soul mates but now I couldn't help but wonder. She had to have been meant for me.

Plato theorised that soul mates began as one person with four arms, four legs and two heads but had been split apart by Zeus and forced to spend eternity trying to find their other halves.

Although this story had always sounded ludicrous to me, I couldn't help but wonder whether in some way Alice was my soul mate, my other half. It was like the moment I met her a bond was forged. A chain that held us together that no amount of tugging or anything could break.

I was born for Alice.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I pulled into Alice's driveway later that night, the smile that had been glued to my face the entire day beginning to slip knowing I would have to let my angel go for the night.

When I turned to Alice, I could see the same emotion mirrored in her face. I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek with my palm. She sighed and leant into it.

Unbuckling herself, she leaned across the cab and planted a soft, delicate kiss on my lips. My hands made their way into her hair as I deepened the kiss.

Alice groaned and climbed across the cab to straddle my waist, she was so tiny that she fit easily between my body and the steering wheel.

When her tongue snaked its way into my mouth, my body reacted immediately and responded by pulling her tightly against me.

My hands slid down her sides to her waist where they eagerly slipped underneath her top. My body hummed both in ecstasy at the feel of the warm soft skin I found but also at the connection between us.

I wanted more. I began sliding my lips down her neck and Alice threw her head back moaning loudly, this movement caused her hips to thrust forward and her back to hit the steering wheel horn.

The noise made us both jump in surprise. I then became very aware of where we were and that we were in a car outside of her house. Alice had obviously come to the same conclusion as she straightened up her shirt and climbed back into her seat.

"I should go" she said gently kissing my cheek and climbing out of the truck. "Goodnight" I whispered softly as she closed the door.

She made her way up her front porch steps and just as she reached her front door, she turned and blew me a big kiss.

Once I had arrived home, I found Charlie watching a game in the living room. To indulge him a little, I sat with him for a while to watch the rest of the game.

He didn't say anything but clambered up and made his way to the fridge, he returned with two ginger ales in hand. After handing one to me, he fell back into his armchair.

A small smile crept onto my face at this small gesture of Charlies, I had always thought that I had nothing in common with my mother and I could see why now, I was all Charlie.

Charlie just understood me because he was the same, he had always been a quiet man but I had never fully seen the connection between his quietness and myself.

I had been in Forks for just a week and yet I felt more of a connection with Charlie than with by mother who I had lived with for 9 years.

Once the game had finished, I gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead and made my way upstairs. I washed my face and climbed into bed, making myself a warm cocoon under the covers.


End file.
